


You & Me

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, could technically count as canon divergence due to the way a clip is edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: No one could fall for you quite like me
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another old video I made a while ago. Please enjoy.

[Michael & Jackie - You & Me](https://vimeo.com/441778806) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
